END OF LIFE
by Ak Star
Summary: It's Ryou's second journal (the first burned), but beware,there is more than what is seen or WRITEN. This has a tad bit of humor here and there,also it's PG-13 for mouths and other stuff.
1. New journal

END OF LIFE  
  
Ak: Hi! Ryou: (looks pale) Ak: (blinks) What is wrong? Ryou: Nothing. Ak: Oh, ok.well can you do the Dis then? Ryou: Sure.Ak does not own YuGiOh. Ak: Thanks ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ~+~ Ryou's Journal ~+~ Day 1: Today I had to get you because ho killed my other journal, thanks to my yami. Anyway today was a tad odd here is how it went: I was just walking home from school, when they came. They were the gang that ruled over my school, they saw me and got me. Now they usually pin up me against a wall and start to kick at my legs to make me give up my money, and I usually give, but not this time. I tried to fight back, and I did give one of them a black eye and that was about it, and I got pretty much beaten up after that. After the incident I got home and Bakura came out of the ring and looked very satisfied about something. I ask about what he was satisfied about, and he said "You." I asked for what "you hit back, for that you won't have lessons tonight," he replied and he went back into the ring. I was happy to hear that, fine VERY happy to hear that. -______________________________________________________________________- Night 1: DO NOT WRITE OVER!! (Do it and your not going to see the light of day EVER again, which means ANYone) I am writing in invisible ink so that if any one tries to read this part of you they could not see it at all (Ha), the only way they would be able to see this is if they had a black light to read it, I have one, ha. Not much to say here tonight, Goodnight journal! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Ak: Like or not, you tell me. Ryou: R&R! Ak: Dang, I think I am getting you OOC on me. Ryou: Am not. Ak: Are to. Ryou: Am not. Ak: Are to. Ryou: Am not (in low whisper) you oshiri ana. Ak: O.O Random people: O____________________________________________________O!?! Ak: O.K......O.O (x3) `~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~` Ho: fire Oshiri ana: ***hole 


	2. Author note,Must read now

Author note: ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` I am not sure if I will continue EoL (what it means: END OF LIFE) till I get something to fix the crappy format or some one tells me how to fix it (I use Microsoft Word to write the fics here). I am not sure if it is the program or what that dose it. Dose anyone want to continue anyway? I already have the ending plotted out, might be a shock to you if I ever get this story there. {Ryou: get to the other one, woman!} O.o Ahh! (Leaves very fast){Ryou: O.O O.K..} `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` (P.s: If anyone knows ANY WAY of fixing it please TELL ME! {Ryou: Move it Ak!} Yes sir! (Leaves again for real)) 


	3. Bakura and my Dad

END OF LIFE chapter2  
  
```````````````````````````````````  
  
Ak: I still am not sure if this will work.  
  
Ryou: You mean you the format fixed by yourself?  
  
Ak: Well, I am not sure if I did it depends how it will come out (and hopefully I got it right). If it does not work, please tell me how to fix it. Let's start.  
  
Ryou: (crosses arms and looks and smiles at Ak in a un-Ryou-ish way) Forgot something Ak?  
  
Ak: Uhhh. (Thinking) 'Your medication today, eh?'.Oh! Go ahead then with the dis.  
  
Ryou: (uncrosses arms) Ak does not own YuGiOh or any thing else said in this chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
+~Ryou's Journal~+  
  
Day 2:  
  
Well last night was the best (no lessons, woohoo!)! Yet, today is not going to be a good day to me, reason: Bakura + Dad =? My Dad does not know about Bakura at all, hope we ALL live to see the light day. Got to go dad just got home.will write more latter today.  
  
+20 Minutes Later+  
  
I am making dinner as I write, everything working right so far. I put the ring on the coat rack that is in here. My Dad just came in the kitchen and just asked what is for dinner, I told him steak (trust me here, Bakura will eat it cause I told him I would keep a couple raw for him (and my health not to be beaten up double time).  
  
+5 Minutes Later+  
  
Sorry had to get the phone, it was Yugi asking if I had any Holy Water, now you would think WHY would anyone ask that, well here it went:  
  
Me: (picks up phone) Hello?  
  
Yugi: (on other end) Hello, this Ryou?  
  
Me: Yes.  
  
Yugi: Can I ask you something?  
  
Me: What is it?  
  
Yugi: Do you have any Holy Water?  
  
Me: (slightly confused) Why?  
  
Yugi: Well would you believe me if I told that Yami somehow possessed my Grandpa?  
  
Me: O.O O.K. I come over, but I have to bring Bakura, because my Dad is here, I don't want to have WW3 in the house.  
  
Yugi: Thanks!! (Could here a crash over the phone) Yami grandpa is not supposed to bend like that, OMG!!!  
  
Me: (hangs up phone) O________________________________________________O  
  
__  
  
O............K, anyway I told Dad I had to do something for a friend before I forget I told him to finish cooking dinner (yes I told him to leave a couple raw) (Yes I lie, or am I not allowed? Eh?), I grabbed the ring and the little bottle of Holy Water. Write on Night page tonight.  
  
-______________________________________________________________________-  
  
Night 2:  
  
O.O Why god, WHY! Tell me now!! Anyway you can guess that I had WW3 under this roof, I don't want to remember it at all, and I don't want to write it. All I will say that my Dad got to see Bakura aright but in a painful way.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Ak: R&R  
  
Ryou: (reading) (name of book: Cannibal Killers the History of Impossible Murders)  
  
Ak: O.O! 


	4. What happen

END OF LIFE chapter 3  
  
````````````````````````````````  
  
Ak: Sorry it took long to get chap. up, had band, homework, and other crap. *Sigh*  
  
Ryou: Finally.  
  
Ak: *sounds and kinda acts like R.Lee from Mail call* here's a review from Bakura's-Gurl and she asks: What the hell does WW3 mean? Well it means World War 3! *Goes back to normal*Dis!  
  
Ryou: Ak doesn't own YuGiOh or Mail call.  
  
Key:  
  
{Ryou's notes}  
  
(Anything else)  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~~~~~~  
  
Day 12 {I decided that I should skip the days that I did not write}  
  
Well I am very sorry that I didn't speak to you in a while. I was kind of mute after he incident. My friends {why do I call them that if they don't care about what happens inside my house, well except Yugi of course} worried since the incident {I wasn't talking to anyone after it}. Well do you think I would tell them what happened, if you guessed "yes" then you wrong, why didn't I tell them, it was because Yugi would get so worried that he will come to my house. Why is this a bad thing well I don't want Yugi to think that I would need him 24/7 in there {this is my own home!}. Also I don't want to break the new rule {*coughBakurachoughmadeitupchough*}, it's the no one by the name Yugi or Yami are allowed to come in this house one.  
  
Well if you wonder what happen on the last time I wrote in you here's it is {I might leave out a couple of things if I need to}:  
  
= Dinner =  
  
Dad: Well how is everything since I left?  
  
Me: Fine.  
  
Dad: *to Bakura* So how long have you known my son?  
  
Bakura: *not looking up from steak* Longer than you expect..  
  
Dad: How long?  
  
Me: Since I got the ring.  
  
+After getting questioned for most of the dinner+  
  
Dad: *about ask another question*  
  
Bakura: *throws a spoon at him* SHUT UP!!  
  
Me: *groan* WW3, here we come.  
  
Dad: I will not have this.. boy *points at Bakura* in this house. *Is ticked*  
  
+After an hour's fighting+  
  
Me: Dad, I forgot to mention that Bakura has thing with knives, daggers, and any sort of weapon that has a sharp blade. I'm sorry.  
  
Dad: *in hospital bed* *is asleep*  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=---=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-  
  
Night 12:  
  
Don't have anything to write. So goodnight.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_++_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+__+_+_+_  
  
Ak: R&R!  
  
(Note: I am not sure when I will get another chap. so please don't burn me for not updating fast) 


End file.
